Dressing Up Jackie
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Who needs an excuse to put Jack Spicer in a dress. I don't, but here's a story that does. Jack is forced by Wuya to cross dress, because it brings her unequaled joy...um I mean because Jack needs to retrieve a newly activated wu, and its a job no man can do. Will jack's feminine whiles bring success or will he be exposed. Why is Raimundo staring at him like that? Rai x jack
1. Chapter 1

Another Xiaolin Showdown fic. Same drill as the other...I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I loved the show and I am writing purely for enjoyment.

The pairing is Rai x Jack. Hope you don't hate it.

* * *

Dressing Up Jackie

* * *

Pale shoulders slumped briefly before being harshly corrected by an irate cosmetician/beauty consultant. Jack whined in protest until a harsh glare from a purple ghost silenced him.

The boy let out a scratchy whine of complaint.

"Quiet Jack!" An irate purple ghost screeched at him before a word could fall from Jack's lips.

The Man currently working on the boy's hair flinched pulling at the boy's already tender scalp Two mean looking robots stood by in case the man got any ideas about escaping before the job was finished.

"You expect me to turn this...THING...into a refined young woman?" He had questioned. Had he known whom he was speaking to he would have kept his mouth shut and seen the strange spirit and the pale boy... Was that thing a boy or girl? Well he hadn't been certain under the makeup. Honestly these kids and their ideas about makeup!

Unfortunately his "customers" did not take lightly to being scoffed at. One laser gun later and two hunks of floating metal later and he was in standing in a basement that looked to have been converted into a small factory.

He had little choice if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

As for the teenager he had learned was a boy-when he tried to scrub the white face paint off it wouldn't come clean. It was then that he realized he was not dealing with makeup. Well the eyeliner came off thank goodness, his brows were filled in with pencil, but the garish red hair was dyed and the eyes. Well the eyes were just creepy. He realized he was working with an albino. He sighed. They really wanted to challenge him.

He didn't know, nor did he care, why this witch and weird goth kid wanted him to transform said goth kid into a pretty young woman. He just had to do it.

"Why do I have to do this again Wuya?" The boy complained and tried to slouch again. The beautician jerked on his hair at the roots to correct him. The kid screeched and tried to cover his head with his hands which were smacked away.

"Because I said you must, you insolent twerp!" The ghost growled in response to his complaint.

Jack glared and pouted at his reflection crossing his arms and once more tried to slump in the chair. Once again the man behind him tugged on his hair.

"Oooowww! Ok, ok, I get it. I'll hold still."

The man sniffed and turned his nose up. Jack rolled his eyes, but stayed put.

Without looking for the ghost who was doubtless snickering behind his back he spoke up, "Seriously Wuya...why not get Ashley to do this. One, she's a real girl; two, she'd probably kill for this spa day you forced me into; three, I can't pull this off; oh and did I mention I'm not a girl!" He ticked off on his fingers the reasons not to force him into this embarrassing situation.

Wuya snickered and floated over to get a better look.

"Actually _Jackie_," She emphasized the name, "You do fit the part. You are slender, delicate, weak...and without all that black gunk on your face you look rather pretty."

Jack glared at the Heylin witch with enough venom that were she mortal she might just have died.

"Besides," The purple entity admitted, "I do not trust that girl. You I trust."

Jack might have bought this if he had not already been betrayed by her on more than one occasion. So why was he doing this? Oh yeah right. He was still scared of her. Despite lacking a corporeal form she had to have enough dirt on him to black mail him into the next millennium. Besides he really couldn't see the two women working together. Ashley was headstrong and would doubtless insist on wearing her cat get-up. He supposed he could at least try to blend in.

He looked at himself and laughed. He would never blend in. Anywhere. Ever. He finally let a sigh go and allowed the man to comb his hair.

"This color, needs to go. I'll have to strip your hair and start from scratch," It was the first time the man had spoken since he had been abducted from his business. His words were clipped and terse, but the undertone of fear was there making the evil genius in him smirk.

Then one more time he sighed. He hated seeing his hair white.

"Can you at least make it another shade of red?" He asked hopefully.

"Perhaps if you can get the right shade of dye. Something you can touch up. Your roots are showing. How fast does your hair grow?" The man asked with a tremor in his voice.

"How should I know?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Lets put it this way. How often do you color it?"

"I use a rinse," Jack answered sourly, "It washes out. I dont keep track of the rate my hair grows and I get it cut every couple months or so..."

"Fine," the man grunted and gestured in the air, "I suppose you have running water in this god forsaken place?"

"Uhhhh... yeah the bathroom..." Jack acknowledged.

"Well you are going to have to go take a shower. Wash all of that garbage off and come back when you're done." The cosmitician ordered haughtly. Then he added as an after thought, "And leave that ridiculous coat off...in fact I would prefer to see what kind of clothes you plan to wear for this charade."

"Clothes?" Jack squeaked.

"You have women's clothing? If you expect to look the part it is not enough to clean you up. We must put you into the right clothes!" The man flailed his arms angrily and everybody who was able to flinched.

"I'll take care of the clothes. Not to worry," The ghost started to ascend the stairs but stopped, "You jackbot! Come with me." The amorphous witch barked at one of the automatons. It hovered after her.

"Wuya what are you doing?" Jack called after her with a tremor in his voice. He was ignored.

"SHOWER NOW!" The hairdresser screeched at him. He froze for a second wanting to protest that this man was their hostage; he didn't give orders; when a hard bristle brush whizzed past his ear. The man glared coldly at him. Jack bolted for the bathroom.

The man placed his palm over his eyes. If he lived through this he was going to retire to some tropical island and watch scantily clad pool boys the rest of his days.

* * *

In the master suite, plush white carpet lined the floor. An antique oak bed with matching dresser and writting desk were arranged tastefully. Silk pillows lined the bed and the box window on the eastern wall. A Cream colored fur throw and satin bed sheets covered the huge bed. A jewelry box sporting impressive replicas of Ming dynasty jewelry (anything real was kept in a safe only taken out on the rare occasions Mr. and Mrs. Spicers went on outings. Both too busy with their own lives to to spend any of that time with each other, much less their only son Jack.

Wuya cackled as she raided the matron spicer's closet. She was fashionable, and being filthy rich she had a very large wardrobe to choose from. If she ever got her body back she was so going take that mauve silk gown. It looked her size. Unfortunatly for Jack his mother happened to be a statuesque bombshell. Though jack wasn't really short for his age he would not be able to wear most of these things (he lacked the hight and the curves to do the statly evening gowns any justice) there were a few more casual ensambles and even some mini dresses. Jack could wear something like that black A-line skirt to accuenate his slime figure, and a red blouse that matched (or nearly) the vibrant red of his hair dye. Perhaps he would feel better if he had some red and black in his outfit. There was a short leather jacket that looked like it might belong to a teenage girl rather than a 40-something heiress. The witch rolled her hidden eyes as she shuffled more and more through the clothes. She was starting to see where jack got his affinity for leather. When she found a hidden door in the back of the closet her greedy little mind decided to pry, or phase through the locked compartment. She stopped when she found a fetishist harness with stratigeicly placed silver rivets on the chest and a metal plate with a screw thread in the crotch. The ghost might have gaged if she had her physical body. _So the woman liked her bondage. _She retreated back into the luxorious bedroom. The ghost led the robot out holding the few selections for jack. They headed back downstairs.

* * *

...Jack came back into his lab wrapped in an over sized white towel one on his shoulders was stained with pink and grey from the remainder of his makeup and the rinse in his hair. His head sported a baby pink hue which mortified the pale teen to no ends, his face glowed a deeper rose pink as he returned to the hairdresser who was actually looking at the boy's body apraisingly.

"Not bad...I think you might just pull this off if you're careful," The older man would have been smirking at the boy. If he were not surrounded by murderous robots and a shrieking ghost he would have very much approved of this young man approaching him wearing just a terricloth towel and a blush. The boy only blinked and shivered. He glanced at one of his many robots then at the man and narrowed his eyes comunicating his displeasure at being oogled.

He cleared his throat and stepped aside so jack could sit.

"Much better...we can get that pink out or dye it strawberry blonde if you like. White hair and pale skin would look very exotic. Your eyes espically look much better with none of that excessive makeup on." He couldn't help himself, he was a flirt. He flattered all his costumers. Men and women alike. It got bigger tips and more product off his shelves. Here he hoped it would get him out unscathed.

Jack glared at his comments-and BLOND! He would not touch blond with a ten foot pole!

"No blond," He mumbled.

"Light red," The beautician corrected as he began running his fingers through the boy's damp locks, "Strawberry Blondes have light red hair. It can be very fetching." He sing-songed the last part as he grabbed a comb from a pocket in his crisp clean smock. He applied the tool much more gently now that he had less of a lump and more a block of moldable clay. Atractive young eye candy siting under him. This was the best part of his job and you could never really tell the diamond in the rough until you washed the grime off of it. Jack could be an interesting project and perhaps if he impressed him and this ghost woman he might find a repeat costumer. Seeing this vast labortory. The kid must have money.

"I don't want to be fetching," Jack crossed his arms and grumbled but maintained his straight posture; the painful lesson from earlier not forgotten.

"Actually that is exactly what we want," Wuya re-appeared followed by a jack-bot holding some of his mom's "casual" clothes. By casual he meant picking up younger men while his dad was out of town clothes.

The hairdresser began blowdrying the boy's hair Dry it was an eretheral soft pink. Jack looked disgusted but the man behind him ran his fingers through the silk hair and nodded.

"Go put those on," He nodded toward the things jack bot was holding.

"Hey, remember who's in charge here!" The boy growled.

"..." The hairdresser glared and produced an identicle brush to the one he threw earlier. Jack let out a squeek and tripped over himself to get at the garments. The man decided that the frightened look was quiet...fetching...like a little rabbit that just caught sight of a predator.

Whomever he was doing this for was a lucky man indeed. Though he didn't normally find crossdressers appealing he did like the idea of role playing, and if a boy was as cute as this one then he wouldn't mind having such a sweet peice of arm candy on his when he went out.

* * *

...Elswhere a dragon was rubbing his unbearably itchy scales against one of the rough stones that made up the temple walls.

"Its the Circlet of Hegan," Dogo announced to whomever could listen.

"What's it do?" Asked Kimiko with a girlish gleam. It was jewelry, she was a girl. She couldn't really resist the curosity.

"Its the ultimate defence..."

* * *

"...Created by a Heylin Witch who beleived in perfecting the art of evil pacifism," Wuya explained to the "girl" whom she was following out of the clothing store.

"Isn't that, like, impossible?"

"No it is actually very possible to be passive and evil at the same time. Chase Young has demonstrated many times this...if you ever stopped drooling over him for five seconds and observed his actions."

Jack blushed rather cutely, unintentially garnering the attention of some boys about his own age. "Still don't see how..."

"Pacifism is about a frame of mind. It is more of a nuteral element. It knows neither good nor evil," She spoke to the boy as if she were talking about a sentient entity rather than an abstract moral concept. "It only recognizes agressive and non-agressive thoughts and actions. Attempting to steal an object is an agressive act, but gently persuading, or in our case out right lying to, be given something is not agressive." Jack nodded though he looked clueless as before. Wuya suddenly noticed that they were not very alone as she would have liked. Jack was a natural at seduction it seemed. It didn't help that he actually looked better in his mothers almost too loose clothes than his normal threads.

Jack wore the black and red outfit Wuya picked out earlier; which surprisingly looked very good with his Light red ringlets. The skirt was too big and had been rolled up and cynche. The blouse was left untucked hanging out of the black leather shrug like jacket.

Surprising to Jack he felt not too uncomfortable. The little jacket actually felt ok and made him feel slightly more secure (but only slightly.) He was wearing his boots making him look a bit like a tomboy.

His makeup was a vast improvement over his normally garish look. He had his eyes done in a pale smoky shadow and slightly less thick liner under his eyes. His lashes made long and silky by the mascara he had gotten from their now freed hostage. Though he did have a sour look on his face after doing his least favorite activity, made worse because he was now shopping for girl's things. It was so embarassing not knowing what size bra to get and having to ask for help. And he refused to look at the frilly flimsy panties. He settled on boy shorts. Wuya warned that his gown would show the panty line. He finally gave in and found a simple black thong that looked like it might strangle his boys. He was so not looking forward to the possibility of a show down. It was going to be torture, just dressing like a girl, but if the Xiaolin Loosers ever got wind of this he could forget showing his face at another shen gong wu battle again.

"Shouldn't we be heading toward the Wu rather than wasting time shopping for girly clothes?" The dolled up jack asked in a shrill falsetto. They would have to work on that on the trip to the islands.

"This isn't any oridnary WU it wasn't created by the Xiaolin munks but by a powerful witch working for the side of evil. It was somehow stolen by the xiaolin wretches after she died, but the problem is the circrclet can't be taken by agression. It must be handed over. Trickery is not inherently agressive but stealing is."

"You said the xiaolin monks stole it..." Jack paused bitting his lower lip and chewing (though cute that was another thing she needed to work on before they arrived.) It must have been more than cute. As a couple of guys walked past "her," one stopped and openly gawked and his friend plowed into him as he craned his neck to look. Jack didn't notice though. Ok maybe she didn't need to correct this bad habbit...

They walked off leaving a few love struck guys in their wake. The hairdresser had proven useful. Jack had pocketed his card and released him even giving him a handsome payment with the promise of future service in case it was needed. 'Terry Blanche, cosmeticican/cosmetic supplier.'

The witch shook her head, "I don't know how they got the circlet, but it was intrusted to someone and has been passed down through the generations. While inactive it still seemed to have some of its magic. Though I had tracked it down before I was imprisoned I was not able to steal it back." Wuya hissed in anger. Who said the Xiaolin monks were truly on the side of good when they so easily took what had not been theirs.

There were lots of underhanded tactics used in the name of good that always made the witch wonder. Even her perdiciment. It might have been less cruel and wiser on Dashi's part to have just killed her instead of impriosening her for centuries, only for her to escape fruitlessly. Having no body and no power sucked royally.

Having a whiny little pissant as her minion was possibly even worse. Jack was so hopeless. Still as the ghost observed-Jack had actually fallen into this act of deception rather well. She might even have to make herself known before one of the small crowd of young men following became too bold and tried something on the pretty teenager.

"...But why wait until now?" Jack asked.

"The one responsible for bearing the circlet of hegan has died. The Wu became active because it is now 'up for grabs' so to speak."

"Anyway, how are we supposed to get the wu? Charm them out of it?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually," The witch replied with a smirk...

* * *

The flight on Dojo's back was actually quite pleasant. The air was warm and salty. They were heading over the southern pacific to a chain of Polynesian islands. Everybody had their favorite wu as well as an over night bag; because Master Fung had for some reason told them they would need the extra clothing, and something formal because they would be meeting with the Island's royalty. Raimundo was probably more excited than anyone-next to Rio this might be the second most perfect place in the world. A tropical island; with hot sand, warm water, fruity drinks and pretty girls. Everything he wanted out of life (if one forgot about goo zombies and saving the world). Needless to say the next few days would be like a vacation.

Dojo dipped low dragging his irritated belly along the surface of the ocean. The cool water soothed the itching for a while but his living cargo complained as they got splashed. He chuckled, "Sorry, but its burning. The water soothes the itching."

"If it'd help pardner," Clay offered, "We can git some calamine lotion when we land."

Dojo nodded quietly and rose into the air high as he sensed their destination peeking over the horizon, "There it is. That speck in the distance."

* * *

I hope that didn't suck too badly. Maybe I'll actually update it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Xiaolin Showdown fic. Same drill as the other...I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I loved the show and I am writing purely for enjoyment.

The pairing is Rai x Jack. Hope you don't hate it.

Sun and Fun Showdown

For the last time Jack sighed as the Spicer family jet landed, piloted by his Jack-bots of course.

* * *

He and Wuya had decided posing as a girl would be easier if they were to fabricate a sister of Jack Spicer, rather than trying to create a family identity and history from scratch. A bit of hacking and a few fordged documents later; and Jennifer Spicer stepped off the Jet ready for a convenient business trip/vacation. In case he would run into the Xiaolin losers, he'd have a realistic excuse for being there. Like he wouldn't run into them. He rolled his eyes.

"Time to throw away the last of my dignity," He grumbled to himself. Wuya had vanished the second he made land fall. He knew she would know where to find him, but the chances of running into anyone who knew them would completely blow his cover. It was going to be hard enough pulling this off without the added humiliation of his peers (not exactly like he had any frineds in the Xiaolin/Heylin Circles...or at all really) knowing he had been forced into a dress by the ghostly Wuya.

The young 'heiress' to the Spicer fortune stepped out of the jet. A soft ruby red chiffon dress hugged the very slim young _woman_. Black patent leather sandals showed off manicured toe nails painted blood red, on pretty delicate looking feet. Thin, but not short enough to be considered petite, Miss Spicer smiled gratefully at one of the attendants waiting there, who had taken her hand. The man was tall muscular and handsome. He helped the pretty young lady down the steps. Her smile was met by a charming grin, and a wink.

In spite of the humiliation, or perhaps because of it, a pretty blush stained the young Spicer's cheeks. Behind him a large and foreboding floating metallic being held his luggage. When Jack's open toed platform sandal touched the concrete of the runway another attendant was waiting. The young man, every bit as tall, tanned and handsome as the other, looked nervously at the huge floating hunk of metal carrying two stylish black suitcases. One roller and one carry-on style bag. He reached for them. The thing's single glowing red eye turned on him. The man froze reaching to take the bags when the thing made a grinding sound that almost sounded like a growl.

"Jack-bot," The young _woman _spoke in a firm but bored tone. "Give him the bags, then return to the cockpit." Jack's voice was much improved after practicing. No longer shrill sounding, but husky. Slightly on the deep side for a woman but still very soft and alluring. It was a bedroom voice, some might say. Both attendants were looking at Jack like he had said the most obscene thing they had ever heard and they probably would gladly beg to hear more...if it wouldn't get them fired.

"Please come this way Miss Spicer, your limousine is waiting," The one holding Jack's hand said and the one following stayed quiet. Jack had the sneaking suspicion that the one behind him wasn't looking ahead, but at his backside (and he was very right about that). It wasn't like the view was unpleasant.

Jack didn't know weather to be disgusted or pleased at the treatment. Apparently it paid to be a girl. He'd never had an attendant help him off a Jet like that. Usually he was forgotten when he traveled with either of his parents...even alone. He had to carry his bags, nobody smiled at him, or even paid him mind, until it was time to beg for tips...and he tipped generously.

Mainly to spite his parents. They were a couple of miserly people; generous to themselves and, sometimes when they thought about Jack; but their servants had been very under paid, the Spicers didn't tip and went through every loophole in the book to avoid paying taxes.

Paula Spicer was a Chinese American, and a retired model. Her husband, Richard, was a Naturalized American from Poland. He was ruthless business man. He had spotted her at a corporate party on the arm of a rival. Of course being the greedy executive he was he wanted her, simply because she belonged to the competition. Once he had taken over the other man's business and gutted it. The gold-digging beauty came to him. They were married, within two years of their wedding Jack was born with his unfortunate 'deformity', and the rest was history.

So here was this young man of mixed heritage with an extremely rare genetic disorder and no real knowledge of his mother's culture, and only having learned what he had about Richard's because of the few brief trips to his grandmother's home. His Nanna had a penchant for evil and a mean streak a mile long. Hence the infrequent visits, but she was fond of her only grandchild. She taught him a little polish and he showed off his little creations. She had given him the idea of building his own workspace and grinned slyly when she slipped his mother's credit card into his pocket with a note in polish that basically told him his mother was a spoiled brat and he should put her too large allowance to good use.

Jack had his lab under false pretenses...at first. With his mothers 'borrowed' credit card he started out making small purchases. When those weren't noticed he got bold. His lab was built by Jack's own skilled hands. He should have known eventually his father would find out.

Surprizingly when his parents discovered his theivery they were actually proud of his ability to efficiently embezzle from under their noses. On top of that, his Jack-bots worked for only the cost of their power cells and never needed to rest. The staff were replaced immediately. Jack was allowed to keep his little lab...and maybe his father stole some of his plans and patened them in his own name. Maybe Jack knew and allowed him to take small things. Because maybe he was really a genius and actually much more savvy then people gave him credit. Besides his robots' plans were secure. Not to mention they were too complicated for even the Spicer Corp. engineers to figure out their workings.

Jennifer Spicer slipped the man who'd helped her two one hundred dollar bills and nodded to his associate. It was up to him to be honest with his co-worker. Surprisingly Jack found that the staff at places like this tended to take care of one an other. When he followed behind his mother or father he would sneak a few bills into their attendant's hands and sometimes he would see the servants divving up the tip with their friends. Funny thing about money. The more people had the more tight fisted they tended to be with it.

Jack mentally shook his head and focused on the front compartment. The driver already knew where to take Jennifer Spicer. The Manna Lei Hotel. It was very exclusive and Jack had to hack in his reservations. Someone was going to be out of luck tonight...But there were other hotels and P. Richardson would be easily accommodated at one of the other luxury hotels on the Island, but Jack needed to be at the Manna Lei because it just so happened to be where a certain Shen gong wu was being kept. Weird but still true. The guardians of the Circlet of Hegan had once been the ruling famaily of this island, but now were simply the wealthiest family in this protectorate. They owned half the island, but the hotel was also their center for business and the entire top floor was the family's personal quarters. Jack was already aware of his mission.

The eldest son of the Manna Lei family was a notorious playboy and the only people hoping to get invited up to the private penthouse of the Manna Lei hotel would have to catch the eye of Roy Manna Lei to get the opportunity. Jack could only imagine what he'd have to do to get close to the wu.

On top of that he hadn't been able to hack into the families personal files. The only way he had been able to get the reservation was to hack the travel sight and switch places with someone who had a room reserved already. He had a sinking feeling it might have had something to do with the wu protecting the family. It _was _active after all.

He had to remember what Wuya had told him. Refrain from agressive thoughts and actions. That should be easy since he tended to be a bit of a coward...ok a total whiny bitch. He was willing to admit that. He only hopped he didn't have to do anything too degrading to get the circlet. Then all he had to do was to put it on and remain in a passive frame of mind. If it really worked he could just walk out of the hotel, hail a cab, get on his jet and hightail it home. Then maybe hide in shame for a month or too...

* * *

...Kimiko sighed and walked back out of the Manna Lei hotel lobby. It was booked solid and no amount of money was going to get someone to give up their room.

"Guess we'll have to go somewhere else to stay," She said.

The boys looked around and saw 3 other hotels within sight of this one and wondered why the girl was feeling put out. They didn't need to actually stay at the hotel to talk to the family about the wu. Master Fung had sent a note that should guarantee them an audience with the head of the family, Phillip Manna Lei.

They were turning to leave then a limo pulled in next to them on the front walk. They actually had had to back up to avoid being run over.

One small pale foot peeked out followed by the second one. Smooth hairless legs cloaked in red chiffon followed. The feet sporting fashionable black platform sandals had caught Kimko's attention. Clay and Raimundo were too busy following a shapely white calf up to a hidden thigh as the owner of the pair of fine stems leaned out. A pretty pale face hidden by oversized designer sunglasses looked around. Pouty pink lips were indented with an incisor as the girl worried her lips. She looked directly at the group.

"Holy..." Raimundo started to speak as the girl blushed and smiled right at him.

"That...that looks like Jack Spicer," Omi suddenly announced loudly.

The girl frowned and her gaze passed over them as quickly as it had rested on them. She was out and Raimundo's mouth hung open.

"Is that Jack Spicer in a sundress?" Clay whispered at Raimundo.

"God I hope not," Raimundo hissed, "A butt like that on Spicer would be a crime of nature. A butt that perfect dosent belong on Jack of all people."

"But she...he...looked right at us," Clay argued.

"What you wanna go tug on her hair to see if its a wig?" Raimundo dared and smirked at the ashen look on Clay's face.

"Ain't worth the risk. If that's not spicer..." Clay swallowed, "If my momma got wind I did something foolish like pullin' a girl's hair...I don't wanna think about that pard'."

He looked over to Raimundo only to see the young Brazilian walking casually toward the hotel.

"Raimundo!" Clay called but was shushed by Kimiko.

She was already on her cellphone trying to find a hotel with an open room. She wasn't about to spend her mini vacation camping in the jungle.

"Jack Spicer was in a dress...does that mean that Jack Spicer is a girl Clay?"

"You got me little pardner," Clay Shrugged.

...Raimundo followed the female Jack Spicer look-alike up to the counter then pretended to look for someone. He was pretty sure he went unnoticed.

A pretty woman looking to be in her late thirties or early forties stood at the concierge's desk and greeted the pretty young woman in the bright red dress.

"May I help you?" The woman smiled.

The girl pushed her sunglasses up into her soft curly strawberry locks. She smiled back and stated her purpose, "Yeah...I have a reservation."

"Under what name?" The woman prompted her.

"Jennifer Spicer," Jack answered. The woman typed into her computer and nodded.

"Yes," She confirmed, "You're check in time is not for another hour though Ma'am. If you would like to wait in the lobby that is fine, or Perhap you would like to refresh yourself with a drink at the bar..."

Jack shook his head but his stomach gurgled, "Actually could you recommend a restaurant, and could check my bags in here until my room is ready."

"You certainly man Miss, and we host one of the finest restaurants on the island, your meal would be compliments of the house."

"Oh thank you," The girl smiled thankfully and let a bell hop take her things. The conservatoire directed her to the restaurant entrance which was just beyond the bar.

* * *

...Raimundo perked up at the mention of her name. He saw her face and it was uncanny. She looked like Jack, but at the same time she was beautiful. It just couldn't be Jack.

"Jennifer Spicer..."

Raimundo slinked off before he was noticed. It was too much of a coincidence. It had to be him but he wasn't about to embarass himself by making accusations; in case he _was _wrong. If it wasn't spicer it must be a relative of Jacks, but was this Jennifer ever hot. Hot, hot, hot.

He found his friends where he left them. Kimiko was arguing with someone in Japanese on her phone. Clay looked irate, and Omi was babbling in his ear about Jack being a girl still.

"Where'd you run off ta'? Clay asked. Omi paused briefly in his babbling to listen in.

"I followed the Jack Spicer clone. She checked in as Jennifer Spicer. I figure one of two things. One, Jack likes to wear drag; or two, Jack has a hot relative, maybe a sister or a close cousin," Raimundo held up two fingers to illustrate. Clay shrugged.

"Then that is simple," Omi shouted causing passers by to stare, "We shall go ask this Jennifer Spicer if she is Jack's sister, or if it is Jack in a disguise."

"Ok...ok Bye dad," Kimiko touched her phone screen and frowned. "I have good news and bad news."

"Bad news first?" Raimundo asked.

"Fine. I guess I went over my limit on my card. Dad's furious but he is willing to pay for our rooms. He doesn't want me sharing a room with you guys, and the only place he was willing to pay for is on the other side of the island. And its a Motel."

"What's the good news?" Clay asked.

"We don't have to sleep outside tonight," Kimiko shrugged, "I didn't even think there were any motels on a resort island like this..."

"Looks like were slummin' it then," Raimundo sighed.

"Hey at least you have the flashiest ride on the island," Dojo spoke up.

"Yes you are a bigger flasher than anyone," Omi announced loudly.

"Um I hope you mean he outshines the everybody," Kimiko groaned.

"Yes, that is what I said," Omi agreed with her cluelessly.

* * *

Jack sighed blissfully as he dug into his gourmet chocolate peppermint pudding. It was like eating a little piece of heaven. He could never look a plain old pudding cup the same way again after this.

Just like he was enthralled with his dessert someone was watching him with a hungry look. Jack didn't notice at all...Not until a shadow loomed over him and a deep voice spoke, "What is such a ravishing creature as yourself doing sitting all alone?" Jack was about to take a bite of his chocolate, but the question startled him. he dropped pudding on his skirt.

"Damn," He hissed.

"Oh my," The voice crooned, "I must apologize. I didn't intend to startle you Miss..." he left the word hanging in the air hoping to get a name.

Jack didn't realize and just waved him off. In fact he didn't realize what this stranger's intentions were at all or he would have turned to look at his pursuer. Instead he waved it off.

"Its ok," Jack answered in his husky voice, "I'm more upset about wasting good pudding. I can have the dress dry cleaned after my room is ready."

The man grew frustrated. A large hand with caramel skin grabbed the pale one that was waving him off.

"I am sure I can make it up to you...the wasted pudding and the dress," He continued on, not deterred by the pretty girl's obvious disinterest. Jack finally turned. His face was marred with a frown, but one look at the man behind him and his mouth fell open. The man was tall handsome and extremely too close to him.

Actually; tall, dark, and handsome wished they could compare to this impeccable god in the guise of a fashion plate. He wore a dark Armani suit, and a gold watch that looked like it could pay for a fleet of jack-bots. His hair was very long and almost black enough to be considered blue. it was tied back in a neat ponytail. Jack's large red eyes blinked up at dark chocolate. The man's eyes widened at the vision he beheld. Big doe eyes the color of blood-demonic yet innocent. He was very glad he had spotted this treasure. Espically before his older brother had the chance to woo this captivating creature.

"Forgive my impertinence. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Albert Manna Lei. My family owns this hotel. May I ask your name?"

Jack's mouth snapped shut, and he barely managed to stutter out his alias, "Ja-Jennifer...um...Jennifer Spicer."

"Such a name for such a beauty," He smiled disarmingly.

Wuya had not mentioned a younger brother...Maybe he would be getting his mission done sooner than he thought. It was almost a shame. The island was beautiful. He would not have minded staying for a few days.

"Well Miss Spicer," He held out his arm for Jack to take. The boy hesitated for a bit. Albert frowned but didn't press the matter. Jack stayed seated and just stared almost blankly at the man.

Albert figured he might scare the pretty thing off. He let his arm drop. It was obvious that this Miss Spicer was staying at their hotel. He had ample time to get more acquainted. Jack's face felt very hot. He looked at the decorative mirror on the wall and saw his cheeks were panted deep pink.

"As I said," Albert continued, "I would like repay you for the damage I caused."

"No its- its ok," Jack again waved it off.

"Perhaps I could take you to dinner?" He asked hopefully. Jack nodded dumbly. "And dancing, do you have a gown?" Again Jack nodded. Warning bells went off in his head. this was way too easy. Besides for such a rich handsome guy he was coming off as a little more than desperate. Jack might never have been popular but he was able to recognize a stalker when he saw one.

Suddenly Jack looked at his watch and started to get up, "I should go my room must be ready by now."

"Please allow me to walk with you," Albert asked with a brilliant smile.

"Um...sure," Jack agreed and allowed the man to take his arm.

* * *

Jack was seen off by the man when his room was ready. Once he was out of ear shot. The man smirked and turned to the computer behind the front desk. he looked up "Jennifer Spicer" The documentation was very well done, would have fulled most people, too bad the Mana Lei family had magic on their side.

"Jack Spicer," Albert whispered and smirked, "You're mine now."


	3. Chapter 3

Another Xiaolin Showdown fic. Same drill as the other...I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I loved the show and I am writing purely for enjoyment.

The pairing is Rai x Jack. Hope you don't hate it.

* * *

Dinner, Dancing and Deception...

* * *

"...Well this isn't so bad," Raimundo tried to cheer up Kimiko, "We're near a beach." They looked to the littered dirty area that looked like a public dump. A large battered no dumping sign hung sideways because the top bolt must have rusted through. The Economy Motel Lay across from the "beach."

Despite his attempts to cheer her up he cringed at the beach. Even from here he saw jagged metal, broken glass, and was that an abandoned car. A head poked out of the car. A homeless man saw them staring and glared back. The group turned away and tried to ignore the fact that he appeared (at least from the waste up) to be naked. The didn't want to find out if the lower half matched the upper half. Kimiko gave the boys the key to their room.

"Dojo," Kimiko acknowledged the dragon who had shrunk to his tiny form, "You ca stay with me. I don't think dad would mind me bunking with a dragon." He nodded and left Clay's broad shoulders and settled on Kimiko's much slimmer person. Even if he was tiny they boys were bound to be cramped in their room.

"Well anyway lets drop our bags off and go find a real beach," Raimundo spoke up, "There's one right near the Mana Lei. Hope its not private." He wanted to go to the beach next to the Hotel and scope out the fem-Jack. Assuming he/she whichever would be out today. Maybe she would be wearing a bikini. Then he was sure he would be able to tell.

He tried to imagine Jack in a bikini, and Chuckled. he really didn't know what kind of figure the boy had under his bulky clothes. He could be skinny as a rail or doughy. Jack could even be wearing a girdle. That image kinda made him laugh and feel nauseated at the same time. Kinda weird.

"What are you laughing at," Clay remarked.

"Oh just trying to imagine Jack "Evil Boy Genius" Spicer in a two piece," Raimundo snickered.

Clay made a face and grunted, "That's just wrong hombre."

"What is a two piece?" Omi asked excitedly, "Is it some kind of armor for Jack Spicer to wear? Could we get some too?"

Now both boys were trying to erase the image of their small bald friend in a bikini.

Kimiko frowned at them and punched Raimundo for putting such unsavory images in her head, "Knock it off. Lets go get our rooms then I guess we can go spy on Rai's new girlfriend."

"Hey," Raimundo rubbed his arm where Kimi had punched him and frowned, "Jack Spicer is not my girlfriend...boyfriend...ugh! Whatever!"

He stormed off in the direction of the Hotel office. Everybody followed.

The kids noticed a no pets sigh.

"Dojo hide in clay's hat," Kimiko insisted. Dojo mumbled in a disgruntled voice that he was not a 'pet'.

"Then be a seeing eye dragon," Raimundo suggested, "Omi pretend you're blind."

"I'm going," Dojo snipped as Omi intentionally walked into the wall.

"Oh I am the master of trickery," Omi smiled and looked at his friends and walked into the door.

"I was just kidding Omi," Rai mundo sighed at his naive young friend.

"Oh," Omi blushed and smiled, "I knew that, I was only tugging on your foot."

"I think ya mean pullin' his leg?" Clay supplied.

"That too!" Omi smiled innocently.

* * *

Jack sighed and stood under the shade outside the lobby looking at the beach. He wasn't sure this was a good idea. He was slathered with sunblock spf 300 (IDK if they make it that high, but my sister has an allergy to the sun and she has spf 100.) He was wearing a black tankini with his padded chest and a red sarong tied around his slim waste. He felt more than inadequate in his manhood that he actually wasn't that noticable in the tight licra shorts (well as long as he didn't get excited about anything. The sarong was there to ensure he could hide incase he actually did get problems _down there_. He had serous doubts he could get it up though. He was nervous, terrified, and did he forget nervous. If he were found out then he might as well pack it in until the next centry because he wasn't going to be able to show his face for about 100 years.

He finally plucked up the courage to walk out into the sunshine. He pulled down the designer sunglasses. His sourgate securtiy blanket since his goggles had been hidden by that damned ghost. he still hadn't seen hide nor hair of Wuya since she phased through the wall of the jet back at the airport.

"Maybe she's sight seeing," He mumbled to himself.

"Who's sight seeing," A familiar voice asked.

Jack jumped nearly a foot in the air in surprise.

"I seem to keep startling you," Albert spoke, "I really don't mean to but you looked so alluring in that outfit I had to come over and say hello. You have a friend here? Not a 'girlfriend' I hope." Albert teased and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh no," Jack tried to push his heart back down into his chest where it belonged. If he weren't here to infiltrate the Mana Lei family he'd probably have run. This guy was really starting to give him the creeps and he had only know him for a few hours. Jack swallowed and the man seemed to be staring at Jack's neck. Jack laughed and tried to cover his face play acting embarrassment to hide his real embarrassment. He giggled, "No I saw a girl I went to school with and I though i'd invite her to coffee and catch up."

Albert nodded and smirked, "Perhaps you would settle for a drink with me, and i haven't forgotten about our plans tonight. I'm still holding you to that date."

"O-ok," Jack blushed. Was he really that hot as a girl that this guy would be hounding him about dinner. He hadn't a clue. He hadn't noticed most of the men who had been oogling him. Sure he noticed the obvious ones, but most of the men who had noticed the pretty teenager had been capable of digression.

Albert didn't feel the need to be discrete. He knew who Jack was and why he was there. His job first and for most was to protect the family, but if he got to have a little fun in the process that was fine too. He had known almost immediately that Jack was not just some over privileged heiress. For one the very almost unnoticeable Adams apple. The shy flower act, the not so false demure nature. Jack Spicer might have been a haughty loud mouthed boy but being a girl had him on edge and worried to the point that he slipped into the roll of a shy young woman perfectly.

Albert considered himself to be pan-sexual. He was attracted to beauty. If the person happened to be a boy he didn't mind. He wouldn't have batted an eye if he found out Jack was a transsexual who had had a gender change, or if he was a slightly masculine girl. He was pretty. Albert liked pretty things.

He wouldn't mind waking next to the toused strawberry blond. He didn't even mind that the hair was not natural. Jack Spicer's medical records diagnosed him as having albinism. Partial albinism is harder to come by even than a pure albino. Albert though Jack looked like a shimmering pearl. He could imagine that pear topped with spun silver, or possibly soft cotton. He could feel himself getting excited. He was almost tempted to grab the young man and drag him off to a private place and strip him naked right then. He reigned in his baser instincts and cleared his throat when he noticed a concerned look gracing the pretty boy's face.

He smiled and held out his arm, "Lets go to the board walk there are lots of outdoor restaurants there and we can get that coffee and maybe something sweet to taste. _'Like your lovely pink lips.'_

Albert licked his lips without realizing and Jack shuddered and looked away. His flight instincts told him now was a good time to escape, but he forced himself to stay put, or rather be lead to a coffee shop near the beach...

* * *

Dojo landed in a cloud of white sand. People yelled and some ran away screaming something about a giant flying lizard which had the large dragon in a major tiff. Covered in itch cream he had sand particles sticking to his under belly, but he didn't seem to mind.

The monks slid off of him and Raimundo felt a tug on his leg. There a snot nosed little boy in yellow swim trunks looked up at him. Hey mister can I play with your floaty?

"What?" Raimundo backed up a bit at the pleading eyes. The kid pointed at dojo. He grinned and nodded. "Hop on kid."

"Hey! Wait a second!" Dojo called as the child grabbed his tail and tried to drag him down the beach to the water. He was too heavy of course. The dragon lifted his tail to his face and glared, "I am not a flotation device."

The kid was startled into letting go of his tail, fell to the sand, and promptly began to wail.

"Hey," Dojo looked guilty and patted the kid's head. "I'm sorry little guy. I guess I can swim with you." The water works turned off instantly and the dragon felt as if he had been snookered. The kid smiled and started trying to drag him again.

"I will come too. Swimming is most excellent endurance training and it is my element after all," The small bald monk shouted in excitement. Omi grabbed the child's hand and they took off before the other monks could tell Omi he shouldn't drag small children around like that. The kid didn't seem to mind and no adults seemed to care. Dojo followed behind them making sounds of discomfort about the hot sand. People cleared a path for the children and their strange beach toy that looked like a big Chinese dragon. The rest of them began scoping out a good place to sit where they could watch dojo who already had a few children clambering up on his sides. He made waves and the screams of joy mixed with terror rang out (it sounded almost like a roller coaster full of children). Not surprisingly the dragon looked like he was having a blast with the children. It seemed like most of the adults really thought the dragon was just a really big toy and allowed their children to climb aboard until he got too heavy and sank.

Kimiko and Clay decided to relax. Clay flopped into one of the rows of identical beach chairs and pulled his hat over his face to enjoy a nice nap in the shade of an umbrella. Kimiko was oiling up with tanning lotion and laying out in the sun. Both of them were snoring before Raimundo had the chance to sneak off, so he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go hunt for the hot female version of Jack Spicer.

There were a lot of pretty girls laying out. It was hard not to get distracted, so many girls laying out in little more than the equivalent of a bra and panties. Legs spread enough to get a peek at their forbidden fruits. Some of the girls even went topless. Nobody batted an eye. Raimundo's inner pervert squealed in delight, but he had a mission. Find 'Jennifer' Spicer.

Raimundo zoomed in on the patio of the Mana Lei and there was a very pale girl walking on the arm of a tall dark stranger. Part of Raimundo felt disappointing and even a tad jealous. His logical side decided even if she was really Jennifer Spicer, she was probably related to Jack and therefore probably a stuck up bitch who would probably hate him anyway.

Despite this his curiosity was a little too powerful to resist following the couple. He dashed behind a row of folding chairs and then through the Patio. Then he was behind them. The girl looked really cute in her modest swimsuit. She seemed rather shy actually. It seemed that the man was dominating the conversation and pulling her along. She looked away from the man. Raimundo tried to get closer without being noticed. He casually strolled around a large sandcastle in on the beach and peeked past it. The couple sat down at one of the coffee shops. It was busy and the crowd seemed to swallow them up. Raimundo was not to be deterred. He walked over fishing his paltry allowance from his pocket and walked right pat the couple. Neither seemed to notice him. He bought a small iced coffee and left the change in the tip jar. Taking a seat near where the girl was sitting Raimundo tried to catch their conversation.

They had plans that Jennifer seemed less than enthused about. The man, Albert, was laying it on really thick. Raimundo recognized a player when he saw one. It made him sort of angry. Weather this was jack or not he/she seemed really uncomfortable. He didn't know if he should laugh at the situation. Maybe he should out Jack now. Then if the other guy got angry and decided to get physical with Jack; Raimundo didn't see a problem with stepping in to protect the weaker party. Still he was probably planning on using this get-up to get close to the wu and steal it.

They couldn't get in without an invite, and that seemed tentative at best. With the note the receptionist at the hotel office had looked skeptical, but it had gotten them an in for that night.

Jack was probably hoping to catch the eye of one of the staff and get help sneaking into the penthouse. He may have bitten off more then he could chew as the tall guy grabbed his chin looked deeply in his eyes and leaned in. Jack/Jennifer (whatever) flinched back and the man stopped only leaning into whisper something in his/her ear. Rai really wanted to know if this was jack or no so he could stop thinking in circles. He also wanted to squash down his anger at this stranger for being so forward with Jack...Jennifer...he didn't know he just knew he had knots in his stomach now, and teenager sitting across from him looked as if she might become ill if the guy kept touching her.

He decided to do her a favor, or him. He smirked if this was Jack he was not gonna let the goth live this down.

"Jennifer?" Raimundo turned and put on a huge grin, "I cant believe it. Jennifer Spicer. Look at you."

"..." The girl froze then turned with a false smile in place. jacks normal goggles were replaced with an expensive pair of sunglasses and the makeup was gone but one good look at this pale creature and he Knew. His eyes could freeze hell over. Yes he was certain it was jack glaring daggers at him. In a too sweet voice he replied, "Raimundo Perdosa. What a surprise. Um Albert would you excuse me. I have to...um...go powder my nose and Raimundo has to go with me." Jack grabbed Rai's upper arm and squeezed his manicured nails deep in his bicep. He stormed off with Raimundo laughing and complaining about Jacks nails at the same time.

Albert frowned and steeped his fingers under his chin, "Hmmm, Raimundo Perdosa?" He didn't like this kid already and what's worse he distracted Jack from their little date. He threw a tip on the table and headed back to the hotel to do some background checks on the Hispanic boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack hissed at Raimundo as he backed the other boy into a shaded alcove that was a little more secluded then the main drag.

'What about you 'Jennifer,'" Raimundo growled back, "Are you a cross dresser now? Or are you really a girl i always wondered."

"What business wold it be of yours?" Jack barked loudly.

"I don't know maybe because I suspect the wu is involved," Raimundo leaned forward angrily. He wrenched his arm out of jack's grasp leaving four scraps around half the circumference of his upper arm.

Jack backed up a bit and folded his hands over his false bosom, "So what?"

"So," Raimundo growled, "Do you realize what could happen to you in a place like this dressed like that and alone?"

"Well," Jack sighed and sat on the decorative stone bench and looked at his hands, "I didn't have much of a choice actually."

Raimundo folded is arms and waited for jack's sob story aobut not having any wu left and Wuya being a bitch. It didn't come. Jack staredat his hands listlessly.

"I'm such a freak," Jack whispered.

"What?" Raimundo asked starting to feel guilty about having laughed at Jack earlier.

"I am," Jack said in an almost silent whisper, "i make a better girl then boy...anyway...Wuya was harping about this wu. I think she has a personal attachment to the Circlet of Hegan. When she talked about the witch she seemed...I don't know. Passionate. Maybe the witch was like her Chase young. You know her hero. I didn't want to do this but I though...You know...it might be nice for her. She dosent exactly have any family. Even if she's evil..she still gets lonely too."

Jack looked up and smiled a soft sad smile that made Raimundo feel even more guilty.

He breathed deeply then said, "Look Jack. I promise not to out you. Ok...but you need to give up the idea of stealing the wu. This is a small island and they are a wealthy family. Something bad might happen to you."

"I thought they were the good guys," Jack grunted when Rai took a seat on the too small bench and rubbed shoulders.

"Who knows," Raimundo said looking over at Jack, noting that he did look like a very pretty girl. He continued, "Lets just say i have a bad feeling about this. As a rival I have a duty to make sure you don't do anything too dumb. and with your track record I think I have a lot to make up for ove the last few years."

"Thanks," Jack laughed, "You jerk."

"Hey Jack," Raimundo said suddenly, "You look a little pink."

Jack stood up and cursed loudly, "I need to get inside before I get really burnt."

Before raimundo had a chance to stop him the goth in drag was sprinting toward his hotel. Raimundo noticed a pair of black sunglasses laying at his feet. He picked them up deciding he would give them to 'Jennifer' next time he saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Xiaolin Showdown fic. Same drill as the other...I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I loved the show and I am writing purely for enjoyment.

* * *

A Night to Forget

* * *

Jack made it into his room and dived into his small black suitcase digging around. He made a sound of triumph as he pulled out the burn cream. He was still burnt but maybe he could mitigate some of the damage. He rubbed the cream across his nose and sighed feeling the cool compound melt into his skin. A throat cleared and Jack fell over the suitcase in surprise.

"Well?" Wuya floated behind Jack.

Jack rolled over grabbing his chest through the foam bosom of his bathing suit.

"Wuya," Jack let his breath come out, "Don't do that. I'm already on edge as it is."

"I don't care for your foolishness. I want news of your progress!" The purple figure growled.

"Well I have good news and bad," The witch glared at him as he hesitated, "I have a date with Albert Mana Lei. I didn't know about him. Why didn't you tell me there was more than one of them." Jack got side tracked.

"Focus Jack," The witch would have snapped her fingers if she had them, "I didn't do any research, just looked on the internet about the family. There are likely more private family members, but be on your guard for a trap. Now what's this bad news."

Jack was hoping she would have forgotten about that, "Well I kinda got found out by Raimindo...but," He added quickly, "He didn't tell on me and only warned me that I should go home and forget this wu. Seemed like he might actually be worried something bad might happen to me if I stayed." Jack blushed under his slight sunburn.

The witch rolled her eyes, "How romantic." She made a gagging gesture.

Jack blushed even harder and crossed his arms over his chest, "So what?"

"So what? So what! Has it occurred to you that the wind dragon might just want you out of the way without having to fight you?" She ranted, "He's probably already told the others about how you demeaned yourself by dressing up and trying to whore your way into a chance at the wu."

Jack felt a tight squeeze in his chest. Wuya saw him as a disgrace. Wasn't she the one who forced him into this position in the first place? But then again, he supposed, if he were a more valuable person she wouldn't have had to resort to trickery to get what she wanted. Still he hoped Raimundo would keep his word. Jack pulled himself up and sighed. He had said he had a gown for this evening but he didn't really think a coctail dress would be good for dancing and dinner. That guy had just made him so nervous and he had just nodded and said yes to every question he'd asked.

"I need to go shopping," Jack flopped down on the soft bed. He noticed the covers were very smooth and silky. Very nice. Jack rolled up in the comforter and sighed. Then he sat up suddenly, "I have to get a gown. Something I can dance in." Jack started to change right in front of the ghost. She had barged in on him so many times he had given up trying to hide from her. He put on a pair of slim black jeans and a loose pink off the shoulder top with ruffles around the neck. He looked himself over. He looked good. He had to admit he made a better girl then boy. Even the slight sunburn just looked like a pretty blush. The only reason Raimundo probably recognized him was luck on the Brazilian's part.

"Well," Wuya said impatiently, "Lets go. I cant let you go picking out your own clothes. You're rather useless."

"Gee thanks, Wuya," Jack said back at her. Jack left when the witch glared at him. He didn't bother looking to see if she followed him to the elevator...

* * *

...Raimundo sighed and looked the Hotel where Jack was hiding. He felt strangely compelled to seek the other again. He ignored the feeling and went looking for his friends. They would need to get going soon to get dressed up Their invite to the Mana Lei penthouse was in a few hours No doubt Kimiko would need a few hours to feel like she looked presentable...

* * *

Jack felt eyes on him. He knew he was nervous but that feeling of eyes drilling into the back of his head was driving him crazy. He was looking through formal dresses and not finding anything to his liking. Wuya had screeched at him the whole ride from the hotel to the shopping district and now she was glaring at him. All of her suggestions had been turned down. The last one was so, a little red number, was so tight he felt his circulation had been cut off. Not to mention it had such a low back he wondered if it would be safe to sit down without exposing himself. She must really must have thought he was a whore.

He picked something modest in the chest and back with a poofy skirt. She laughed at him. He was down to The last rack. The employees glared at the weird goth girl who looked like she belonged in a vampire film and not on a sunny island. But she also looked rich so when she came over carrying that one of a kind cheongsam dress they smiled ingratiatingly. The commission would be more than worth dealing with this dreck of a human being. The sales girl would probably talk her into buying a garter belt and stockings and maybe even some dyed shoes.

Their clientele were typically rich debutantes, heavy on the silicone and light on the braincells. They would get her anything she needed and at a three hundred percent mark-up. The dollar sighs practically popped out of their eyes as if they were in a cartoon. Jack wanted to roll his eyes and put the women working there in their places, but he really did need the dress. As embarrassing as it was he actually liked his pick. It was elegantly long, with a slit up just one side showing Leg up to his mid thigh, but the neckline was high. It was sexy and yet modest enough to ensure jack didn't feel naked in it.

The cashier smiled at the pale slip of a girl. She would have been prettier without all that white makeup. Maybe they could do a full makeover. With the works...charge her a mint!

Was she wearing body paint? Her arms were so pale. Or maybe this girl thought she _was _a vampire and dared not venture ito the sun. The attendant peeked out the window to make certain the sun was still up. Jack caught her movement and looked at the window expectantly then back at the woman when he saw nothing but the glare from the late afternoon sun.

Jack looked at the woman she wasn't much older than he was, her skin looked like tan in a can and her hair was the kind of blonde that came in a bottle, and a cheap bottle at that. Her eyes were cornflower blue. Someone might have found them pretty. Jack had to admit to preferring green eyes. Her mouth was curved into a fake smile that made Jack's blood boil.

Jack lifted his sunglasses up and smiled back, no less fake. The cashier jumped back at the sight of his blood red eyes. Jack's eyes hardened. _'What was this bitch's problem? Oh yeah. I'm a genetic freak of nature.'_

"Never seen an albino before have you," He grinned meanly, "Just ring me up and let me get out of this place. Your perfume is burning my eyes."

The woman's mouth worked making her look like a dying fish. Jack held up a platinum card. The woman took the dress, and the card rang it up and handed it back. She was just as glad to see that demon girl leave as Jack was to go. Jack felt a little better knowing that Jennifer Spicer didn't exist and when he cancled the charge that night on the phone. Money would be left floating in a sea of other credit fraud. The bitch wouldn't get a commission and hopefully would get fired for letting a $3000.00 dress walk out the front door.

Served her right for not checking the name on the card. Did he look like Jack Spicer? ...Ok yeah he did. He laughed giddily as he slipped into the limo.

"I feel like shoe shopping now," Jack announced to the driver. Dare he say he was starting to enjoy shopping. At least when he got to be evil while doing it...

* * *

...Raimundo looked at his wrist watch. Kimiko had spent two hours preening in the bathroom. Clay has spent about 20 minutes getting ready, but Omi was still in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't even have any hair!

"We have to go Omi we're gonna be late," He announced impatiently.

Raimundo pounded on the door and finally opened it to find Omi was admiring his reflection looking his little tuxedo over. The Brazilian monk snatched Omi by the collar and dragged him out. "Let's go."

Omi yelped and tugged at Rai's hand complaining, "You are wrinkling my clothes Raimundo."

* * *

Albert Mana Lei, second in line to the "throne" of the Mana Lei empire, was giddily humming a happy tune as he dressed. He put on his cufflinks and straightened his tie and then looked over at the bed where a briefcase full of very shiny, very sharp objects lay. He picked up a scalpel and ghosted his finger over the edge leaving a nearly invisible line in the calloused skin there. Oh how he loved his job.

"Tonight will be a night to remember Jack my dear. I will savor the memory. Dinner, Dancing, and then the real fun of the evening," He put the razor sharp tool back into place with its brothers, closed the briefcase and snapped the latches. It really had been a while since he had had a legitimate reason to practice his favorite hobby, but tonight he would not even think of work. Tonight was for Jack. He would make the beautiful boy feel like the world was his, give him a night filled with pleasure, then take his own pleasure slowly-as Jack Spicer begged and pleaded for it to end.

"But there is also the matter of the four coming tonight," Another voice called in haughty tones, "Brother."

"The Xiaolin monks?" Albert turned to look at a nearly identical replica of himself only having a small scar under his right eye (a scar Albert himself put there when they were children). Albert drew a knife and slashed the air. The other man only stood there as the man was held at bay by in invisible force. The other smirked and shook his head.

"Still trying to kill me I see little brother," Roy smirked and walked past him, "How do you plan to dispose of five people. Three of whom come from rather wealthy families." Roy leaned down and touched a stack of papers fanning them out to see color print outs of the monks and Jack, with a few choice photographs of one Jack Spicer dolled up very convincingly as a young woman.

"He's pretty," Roy said in a joking tone of voice. Albert growled but lowered his hand.

"He is, and he will be my master piece," The one with the knife leaned past his brother and snatched up the pictures of Jack.

Papers went to the floor where Roy reached down to retrieve them. He grunted in annoyance looking at their sheets, "The others we could kill but I have a feeling that more would come in their place. We had better come up with a plan...Tell me about this showdown business. What does it entail? Can we keep the Mana Lei legacy in tact?"

"What I have gathered," Albert spoke but focused his eyes on the picture of Jack talking to Raimundo earlier that day. He pressed his nail through the Brazilian's face, but continued when a throat was cleared behind him, "It seems that if we hold possession of it we keep it, but they have the right to dispute it somehow, I do not understand since we already own it why we would have to contend with these...monks...but I think it has something to do with Mother's death. She bore the crown ever since she was married to father, just like it has been passed from wife of the chief to the wife of the next chief for centuries. Perhaps now because neither of us has a spouse we can't claim it rightfully as was our agreement with that legendary monk that had given our ancestors the keeping of it."

"But how does it still work then? You failed to kill me once again," It was almost a game between the brothers who had been raised on the foundation of greed, dishonesty and mistrust. With the protection neither could strike the other down without risking being killed himself.

"I don't know," Albert answered honestly.

"If we win this contest we would be able to keep the crown with no strings attached-To lose it..." Roy stopped and turned to see his brother crumpling the picture he held.

"I know brother, we would be ruined. Our enemies would suddenly gain the ability to atack our concerns on every front," Albert dropped the picture with Jack sitting next to a boy who's face was now missing from the picture.

"Don't tell me you are jealous of that child," Roy picked the tattered image up and examined it. His answer was Albert grabbing his briefcase and walking out in a huff...

* * *

...Jack stood Nervously in the lobby. His long black and red brocade dress caressed his skin pleasantly, but he still felt a little more exposed then he hoped. The Chinese style dress did cover but the silky fabric was so thin and tight it was like wearing a second skin. Only the tight gold trimmed neck and the seams reminded him he was indeed clothed. He left his long white legs bare and wore flat black slippers. His hair extensions had been pulleded into a french twist and pinned with a burgundy comb. He wore clip-on earrings that were dangly and had ruby colored gemstones in them. Jack held a small clutch purse to his padded chest and waited...

* * *

...The monks arrived all looking nice in their dress clothes. Kimiko wore a traditional kimono, Raimundo and Omi wor tuxedos, and clay wore a suit with a bolero tied around his neck. He had left off his hat for the evening. Dojo even wore a small bow tie. He was Sitting on Clay's shoulder looking atound.

"Isn't that the girl you thought looked like Jack?" The dragon pointed out. Across the lobby The group spied the elegant figure.

"No way," Kimiko snorted, "You thought she was Jack?" She laughed at the boys. It wasn't possible a girl that striking could be their bumbling archrival.

Raimundo suppressed a smirk, but still found himself staring. It really was too bad he wasn't a girl he really did look nice tonight. Raimundo frowned as the man from earlier stepped up behind Jack and leaned in really close. He whispered in the albino's ear and Jack jumped. When he turned around he was smiling nervously and the man handed him a bouquet.

Raimundo felt a pang of Jealousy again. He didn't like that guy one bit. If he told his friends they would laugh at him. By the sound of Kimiko cooing at the romantic gesture...

* * *

"Red roses for a pale beauty," Albert presented a dozen red roses so deep red that in some light they might look black. He didn't exactly love roses but the gesture was sweet and the flowers must have cost a lot. They didn't even smell like a floral shop. Jack inhaled the heady perfume. Sweet but musky.

"They came from our gardens," Albert told him, "They made me think of you for some reason."

"Th-thanks," Jack took the bunch of roses bundled in white paper and wrapped with an equally dark red ribbon. Jack hissed as a thorn pricked his finger.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jack I must not have removed all of the thorns," Albert took the roses and handed them off to a passing bell hop.

"Put those in water and have them taken to room 1217," Albert Ordered the man and then grabbed Jack's hand, pulling Jack's pointer finger to his lips and kissing the bead of blood there.

Disturbed by this, more so by the fact that he knew Jack's room number then the blood thing, Jack spoke up, "Um...How did you know my room number?"

"I am able to look at the database on our intranet Jennifer," Albert smirked and kissed his hand. Oh god he almost slipped up and Called Jack by his real name. That would have ruined the whole evening, "I have no qualms in taking advantage of my families resources when it comes to a fascinating creature such as yourself. You really are very beautiful you know." If Jack had looked a little nervous before he now looked on the verge of a panic attack. Albert so loved toying with his prey.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Xiaolin Showdown fic. Same drill as the other...I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I loved the show and I am writing purely for enjoyment.

* * *

A Night to Forget

* * *

Albert smirked. This one was absolutely stunning. He almost had second thoughts about tonight. Almost, "That dress. I would not have taken you for having an Asian flair. No that it doesn't look simply gorgeous on you."

"Well," Jack swallowed and noted how Albert's eyes fell to his throat when he did, "I am actually half Chinese, my mother. Her parents became American citizens in the early 80's and mom was born in America."

"You don't look it. You're so..." Albert trailed off grabbing one of Jack's thin hands and nuzzling it then turning it to kiss his wrist. It made Jack feel dirty having him touch and kiss his skin so intimately.

Still he felt compelled to explain, "I know I'm pale." He tugged his hand but Albert gripped him tighter and began rubbing his thumb over the soft velvet of his wrist. "I won the genetic lottery. Both my parents have an extremely rare gene for albinism...My-my hair isn't naturally red. I just like the color." Jack's blush over powered his slight sunburn.

"I meant no offense. It is actually one of the things that I find most alluring about you. You are like a shining pearl in the sand," Albert finally let Jack's wrist go only to slide the same hand over his waist to rest on his upper hip. He began leading the boy out of the lobby. Jack trembled at his touch and Albert chuckled, "No need to be shy my pearl. I have planned a wonderful evening for us. Dinner, Dancing, and-well-let us see where the night goes."

* * *

The group were leaving Raimundo behind as he glared at the couple. Jack was an idiot. It was plain as day where the other man wanted their night to end up and Raimundo had no matter what happened tonight Jack was bound to be the one left hurt. Best case scenario, Jack gets found out and has the crap beaten out of him. Worst case...the guy is bisexual and then decides he deserves something Jack is quite obviously not willing to give.

Raimundo hoped Jack was at least better than sleeping with someone to get a Wu, but then what if he gets raped? What if he ends up laying dead in a ditch or sunk to the bottom of the ocean with chains around him.

Raimundo felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly screamed.

A young man in a hotel uniform had tapped on his shoulder, "I'm sorry sir. I think your party has already left I can show you to the elevator."

"Um...thanks," Raimundo allowed himself to be lead away as Jack and that guy disappeared through the door.

* * *

Raimundo found the others waiting at the elevator for him. Kimko was sending him a heated glare over his ogling that girl the claimed was Jack Spicer. Clay was shaking his head and suppressing a smirk and Omi was just Omi.

They were taken to the top floor and lead to a large dining room.

"Please take your seats, Mr. Mana Lei and his family will be with you in a moment," The attendant bowed and then left the way they had come. The table was elegant. Each of them found a place card with their name on it...kinda strange. They sat. Clay and Omi on one side of this enormous table; Kimiko and Rai on the other side facing them. There was fancy china set before them. Porcelain trimmed with gold shining gold forks, knives and spoons lay on either side of the plates.

"Is this the kinda deal where we have to wait til everybody else starts eatin' then pick up the same fork?" Clay asked and got a shrug from Raimundo.

"Just start from the outside, fork for salad, spoon for soup, etcetera . You should be fine," Kimiko informed the group.

"Welcome guests!" A booming voice called and they group started at the head of the table Stood a massive man. And by massive was meant built. A muscular tan brick of a man greeted them. His age was given away by crows feet around his eyes and the graying hair at this temples, but the man was handsome. His long black hair was kept in a loose low ponytail. He was wearing a suit that probably felt more at home on a model, but he had strong armed it into looking good on him.

"Good evening," Kimiko said then glared at the others. The boys all chimed in with their greetings. Kimiko continued feeling the need to take over where the others were less educated. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"No-no don't be like that. We have much to talk about tonight and I am looking forward to it. You must excuse my family. Roy will be along in a short while and Albert had made plans he was unable to cancle for the evening. In case you have not guessed I am Phillip Mana Lei. Our family owns this hotel, we are descended from the original chief of this island, before Great Brittan made us a protectorate. Now we are just a very fortunate clan. Our extended family will not be joining us tonight though. There isn't enough room in the hall for that many people, and I am sure the matter you were brought here to discuss requires a bit of discretion."

"Thank you again Mr. Mana Lei," Kimiko bowed her head slightly.

"Call me Phillip," The man corrected then tacked on a, "Please."

"Phillip, thank you," Kimiko smiled.

"Good evening I am sorry I'm late," A voice no less deep but much more subtle spoke. A tall less built but no less imposing to look at man entered and took a seat. Raimundo's eyes nearly bulged it was the guy...How was this possible. He looked the man over. There was a small pink scar tracing his cheekbone.

"Ah," Phillip smiled and announced, "This is Roy. He is the eldest of my sons. Identical twins, no less. Their mother was so proud to bare not one strong boy to me but two."

"Will your wife be Joining us?" Kimiko asked doing her best to keep up the polite conversation and elbowing Raimundo for staring at the newest arrival to the table.

"My wife recently passed," Phillip explained. The room got silent.

"I'm sorry," Kimiko offered her condolences.

"It's fine, really, we do miss my lovely Le Lanni, but I like to think she is watching over us. My boys especially need her loving guidance." He smiled solemnly (a look that didn't sit well on him at all).

Then he clapped his hands together and his smile brightened as servants began bringing plates in, "We will discuss the reason for your visit, but I think that feasting should be the first order of business."

Each of the young people smiled and said thank you as their first course was presented.

"Enjoy the food. This island is a cornucopia. I think you will not find tastier fish or sweeter fruit than those that come from our waters and our fields." The Phillip lifted his fork and began eating the salad that had been placed before him. the youngest one was the first to follow his lead, but soon everybody was enjoying their food and for the time being the Wu, and Jack and everything but the food was forgotten.

* * *

Wuya followed the couple into the restaurant. Most people ignored her or just plain didn't see her. She felt just the smallest tinge of guild watching Jack getting pawed by this over eager lover boy. Jack looked a bit ill but managed to disguise it as nerves when asked if he were well. They were shown into a private room at a very expensive restaurant. The host had admired Jack very openly. Well more like drooled over himself. Jack had done a very good job on his own makeup and hair. Wuya might have to have him cross dress more often. maybe if Jackie Spicer was hunting wu instead of Jack, he might be able to sweet talk clay or Raimundo out of a few of the wu. Unless it backfired and made Kimiko even more harsh on the boy.

The server who showed them to their table made the mistake of actually touching Jack. As he assisted Jack by pulling his chair out he made to grope his bottom. he was caught out right and Albert sent a glare across the room. Suddenly as if magically summoned the manager appeared in his smart tuxedo. Albert whispered in the man's ear and he suddenly grew nervous. Not only did he pull the server aside and profusely apologize to the both of them but their waiter was replaced with a waitress. Their new server was a young woman who seemed a tad more respectful, but still made eyes at Albert the whole time (something he completely ignored).

The couple was given the best bottle of champagne compliments of the house for the impertinence of the waiter that had dared harass the pretty young heiress. The young man was sent packing with a few choice words in french thrown at him from the man who it turned out was not just the manager but the owner of the five star restaurant.

A mistake like this could severely hurt their reputation, and an insult to one of the wealthiest men on the island. Now they had to be doubly on their toes.

* * *

"I am so sorry about that Jennifer," Albert said in a genuinely apologetic voice, "If I had any idea how uncouth the staff here were I would not have taken my brother's suggestion. He likes to bring his dates here. He said the food was excellent and the atmosphere relaxing." Albert didn't mention the fact that the rooms were nice and private.

"Then again my brother seems to care little of his companions. He goes through women like most people go through a box of tissues. The might have assumed it would be ok to treat my guest with the amount of respect Roy had shown to women in the past," Albert reached across the table and took jack's hands in his and a cruel smile played on his lips, "I shall have words with my brother tomorrow. For tonight let us try to enjoy ourselves as much as possible."

Jack desperately wanted to pull his hands away from Albert's but he had to persevere. Wuya would not let him have peace after this if he messed up now.

...

After the food was cleared away the children were invited into the Parlor to talk about the artifact they were after. It was a lavish room decorated with primitives, warrior masks, shields spears and antique swords. They were seated in a circular arrangement of plush chairs all felt quite sated from their meals.

Raimundo wondered why all this was necessary though, not like he would complain about being fed, especially such fancy grub, but things felt off. The older man seemed just a little too kind and hospitable, his son had steely eyes that would occasionally dart between the four of them. They lingered on Kimiko longer than necessary and Raimundo felt a little unsettled about that. The guy had to be thirty and he was looking at a fourteen year old girl like she was a peice of meat. Really they didn't have any information about these people but that they had made some sore of deal with Grandmaster Dashi back in the day. Back when Dojo and he hid the shen gong wu initially. A lot could have changed, and well to Raimundo it just felt wrong.

"Thank you for the lovely meal Lei," Kimiko bowed.

"None of that. You are honored guests. It is I who should be thanking you. Thanks to the Crown your ancestor brought us we have had nothing but bounty for generations."

"Oh grand master dashi was not our ancestor, but the leader of the Xiaolin temple," Omi corrected him, "We appriciate your protection of the Shen gong wu. Now that evil looms ahead we must reterive the Circlet of Hegan."

"So you have come for the _Mana Lei _Crown? It has been many generations," Phillip was certain to emphasize the family's name for the wu, "Since that monk brought the crown to us. We beleived it to be a merely a gift. I am sorry but we cannot allow it to leave our protection. Or rather we can not afford to lose its protection." His eyes grew cold, "Our family has many enemies. People who would not just attempt to topple our empire, but to end our lives as well."

"This is not about one person or family, sir," Omi continued puffing up his little chest, "The fate of the world hangs on our retaining all the shen gong wu; lest the forces of evil acquire them and doom us all to 1000 years of darkness."

Roy chuckled, "You make such assumptions little monk. That the object belongs to _you_." He pointed to the four of them. "That we are willing to part with such a treasure. It has been kept by our family and I intend to keep it that way." the man reached behind him to the wall and removed what the four had assumed was merely a decoration. He held the sword at arms length then drew in in taking a fighting pose. Behind them they finally noticed a shining ring of silver hanging on the wall. The monks assumed it to be the wu being protected and all stood from their seats.

"There is no need for violence," Phillip spoke softly, "Roy put away that sword. If I am not mistaken there is a way to settle this dispute, in your own fashion. A Xiaolin Showdown." He grinned showing whitened teeth. The monks nodded but none of them left their guarded poses.

The dinner was fantastic, or it would have been if Albert had kept his hands to himself the even five minutes that evening they were seated at such a small table that even with that between them Jack had felt a hand pushing up his clothes thigh before the appetizers had come. Then the man insisted on feeding him. Pushing food against jack's lips then licking his fingers suggestively. He even ruined the dessert course. He had chocolate moose he insisted on spoon feeding Jack. Everything had tasted wonderful but Jack felt a little cheated in not being able to savor it. Albert rushed them back to the limo forgoing the dancing part of the evening.

Jack found himself pinned to the seat.

"Please," Jack grunted and pushed at them man, "This...this is awfully...um...forward of you Albert."

"How can I resist you. You delicate orchid, lovely pearl. Such a beautiful creature Jack. I want to conquer you, to worship you to, deflower you."

"Albert...I can't I...what did you Just say?" Jack tried to sit up.

Albert tried to kiss him pressing against Jack's stiff arms, "I want to have you in my bed tonight Jennifer."

"No, no, no," Jack bucked his hips and rolled from under the man, "You called me Jack. What kind of game is this?"

"Oh dear me. Did I say that?" Albert smirked.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Jack growled. he was rewarded with the back of Albert's hand hard against his cheek. The limo was moving but Jack was prepared to jump out. he tried the door but the handle would not budge.

"Child locks are such a wonderful thing. You aren't going anywhere Jack Spicer." Albert lunged at the smaller male and Jack's head cracked against the glass devider painfully. It was telling that the driver didn't bother to check if they were ok. He must be in on this. Jack yelped when he felt a handunder his skirt grabbing his crotch.

"I have to admit I was fooled for a little while, but either way Jack. You are beautiful as a boy or girl and either way you would have ended up here tonight. You will be my latest work of art and perhaps my greatest, if things go the way I plan. I've never had an albino." Jack saw a flash in the dim light of the limo, and then felt a stabbing sensation between his ribs. He screamed. Then he felt hot liquid blossoming across the right side of his dress. The crazy asshole had just stabbed him.

"Relax my pearl," Roy pressed into him twisting the blade until Jack screamed. He then licked Jack's cheek and spoke again, "I didn't hit anything vital, but I find that blood loss makes my little treasures much more cooperative. I do love my clay to be malleable before I start to mold it."

Jack wondered if Wuya had tagged along and if she did would she bother to try and get him help. Albert was rubbing Jack's own blood over his thighs as he pushed Jack's skirt up. Jack felt it was a bad idea to faint just then but his body gave him little choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Another Xiaolin Showdown fic. Same drill as the other...I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I loved the show and I am writing purely for enjoyment.

Flight of The Genus

* * *

Penelope had been working at the hotel for all of six months as a greeter. There was not really an off season on the island because it was warm year round. It was a great job. Not very demanding at all and paid really well, but sometimes there were things that bothered her.

No it wasn't working the evening shift. People usually were tipsy and happy from an evening of partying. Rarely was anyone totally smashed unless they were coming in at the tail end of her shift. Unless Mr. Mana Lei had had a date. Sometimes He would stagger in. Leer at her (or whomever happened to be at her post. At least if that person happened to be in a skirt.) Sometimes he would come in early less drunk and with a beautiful woman on his arm. Also Normally it was not the younger Mr. Mana Lei. Albert rarely took outings and even more rarely did he bring a guest into the Hotel.

Usually would be the operative word, because, Albert Mana Lei appeared to be carrying a quite enebriated young woman wrapped in his jacket. She knew it was the younger because he lacked the tell-tale scar across his cheek. A scar the man seemed to be rather proud of. It looked like his date had enjoyed a little too much of the island's signature sweet red wine. Her dress seemed to have a spill covering most the left side of her dark dress. She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a flash of deep burgundy.

Penelope resisted the desire to roll her eyes at the spoiled little rich girl while the man was in view of her. These women seemed to have no decorum. Getting drunk and hooking up with the first man that looked her way. Sure he was rich, and handsome, but seriously. Not only that she must have had more wine on her person, or a bottle under the man's coat. There were a few red splotches on the white marble floor.

The greeter did roll her eyes then. She dialed housekeeping, "There's red wine on the floor up here, would someone please come clean it before it stains the marble or something.

That man! Maybe his family owned the hotel but he should show his employees more respect and not make messes in the lobby! Penelope waited for someone to come from housekeeping. She growled impatiently when she noticed it looked like the spots were drying. She'd be damned if she got into trouble over a few drops of wine. The young lady left her post holding a handkerchief in her hand she got closer to the drops and stopped.

"That's blood," She hissed under her breath. She panicked seeing the deep crimson splatters. It couldn't be...She didn't want to think of it. She knelt down and began wiping at the spots. They were opaque like blood, not at all like wine. She pressed her kerchief against the largest plop. The material soaked the liquid up revealing that it was more of a true red then the burgundy she had thought it before. She gasped and spoke again, "It-its blood." What if that wasn't wine on the girl's dress. The woman looked around spying the security cameras and quickly wiped up the blood. She hurried back to her post and pulled out her pocket hand sanitizer scrubbing at her hands furiously as she discarded the soiled cloth in the waste bin behind her desk.

Soon a woman from housekeeping came in looked at the floor and shrugged. It was late enough she though it should be fine to mop the floor of the lobby and get it out of the way.

* * *

"This is not exactly how this works," Raimundo announced staying in a defensive pose and standing slightly at the head of the group, "The Shen gong wu becomes active. We find it, reterive it, and store it for safe keeping. Tough luck for you..."

Kimiko Jerked on his sleeve and he turned to ask, "What?"

The boy then noticed that there were six very large men in hotel uniforms surrounding them.

"Oh," Raimundo growled, "Great."

"Our challenge for you is to exit the building with the crown, before midnight," Phillip announced, "All of you must be out before that time, or you lose." He snapped his fingers and each of the children was grabbed. Clay and Rai each had a man at their arms. Kimiko had hers at her back and Omi was dangling by his collar attempting to kick the man who held him in such an undignified manner. Everybody looked to be struggling as they were seperated and drawn through different doors.

It wasn't even a proper showdown and with dojo off somewhere napping they were stuck.

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered and he groaned quietly. His side was on fire and he felt very ill. he realized someone was carrying him. Did he faint? His mind was sluggishly trying to come up with a reason he would be getting carried and he couldn't focus enough to realize how much danger he was in.

Jack looked up and saw white teeth, a handsome face, and what looked like the ceiling of an elevator. Jack's eyes widened as his memories swam into focus.

'Albert! Albert's a psycho!' Jack must have moved because the man looked down at him. Jack closed his eyes and tried to remain limp. The man reached up and stroked Jack's cheek. She smirked and pressed his turmb against the boy's lips.

"Very soon," Albert pinched Jack's cheek making Jack's skin redden there a bit, but with his blood slowly draining from his side he doubted the mark would stay long. Jack heard the ding of an elevator and felt Albert take a step forward. He bolted upright his side screamed in pain. Jack sprang from the mans arms and began to run down a darkened hallway. he knew he would not have much time but he had to send out a distress beacon to his robots.. He didn't look back as he ducked down a corridor. Jack stumbled and hit a trolly full of cleaning products and slipped on some spilled cleaner. He hissed in pain but kept going. One thing Jack had honed in his years of being an evil genius was his flight instinct.

Albert just chuckled. This one was turning out to be quite feisty. Albert was glad he had decided to let them kill the others it would worthy entertainment indeed by the end of the night. let them send more, the circlet was still protecting them. They could do whatever they wanted and nobody would ever be able to prove it.

* * *

None of the dragons had a clue as to where they had been taken. The hotel was large and each of them and been dragged in different directions. They needed to find the way back to that room grab the circlet and make for the door. it would have been easier with dojo who had left them.

Raimundo was shoved into an elevator one of the men punched in a code and the two stepped out. Rai reached the door and tried to stop it. The door's safety didn't kick in and even with him holding the door apart just a bit it started to descend. Just before losing his fingers Rai pulled clear of the door. He watched the lights as the elevator descended and growled angrily.

* * *

Clay found himself being dragged to a roof top garden. The men shoved himout. When he tried to retaliate he was held back by some magical force. He was locked out on the roof.

* * *

Omi was shoved into a stair well hard enough to cause him to tumble down a flight of stairs, or he would have were he less agile. Unfortunatly before he could right himself the door was shut and locked behind him.

...

Kimiko was taken to a room that was filled with mirrors. It resembled ballroom. All the walls were covered with segmented mirror panels. It was actually quite creepy even with the brightly lit chandelier. She heard the door click behind her and turned only to see more mirrors. She ran to the door and began pounding on it.

* * *

Jack was trembling. he felt like he was about the throw-up and he clutched at his side. he felt blood squishing under the silk of his dress and he gagged just a bit more. He was limping through a darkened room. It was icy cold. If he could see he was willing to wager all of his trust fund that he could see his breath. Jack realized he was being toyed with. The man probably had security cameras all over the place, but it all seemed like a game to Jack. One that guessed would end in him dying.

Jack saw a tiny blinking red light and zoned on on it. Jack slid along the bumpy wall in the dark feeling what he took for as regridgrated doors. Probably the hotel's freezer. His fingers trembled when he reached the door and touched the light. It was a button. when he pressedit a hissing sound erupted and even colder air jets hit his shivering body. A bluish light filled the room and Jack gasped.

"What is this?"

* * *

Raimundo was angry, he was worried too, but damn it he was so angry. When the elevator doors opened he stepped out cautiously. the doors began to close on him and he had to pull his foot out as it started to return to the upper floors. Rai felt his shoe going with the elevator and cursed softly.

Then he heard the echo of hard shoes clicking rappidly down the hall. Raimundo hid.

He heard deep but soft chuckling. Raimundo clenched his fists tight. Those bastards. What if that was kimiko. That pervert had been eyeing her up all evening. What if this was a ploy to get them all seperated so he could take advantage of her.

* * *

Kimiko pounded on the mirror for about thirty seconds before giving up and she began exploring the room for clues to getting out. She didn't notice the room open again and a tall dawk figure enter.

Roy thought he might as well take this opportunity to enjoy himself. His littel brother shouldn't have all the fun after all.

"Miss Tohomiko," He announced himself by calling her surname.

"What is this?" She hissed, "Do you think it's funny to trap people like animals and then laugh at them?" Kimiko's deep blue eyes were blazing with fury and if Roy was not mistaken her hands seemed to be flaming.

"I was not laughing. No I take this very serous," He stood tall and drew his sword. He was not planning on killing her...not just yet, but even he knew better than to disrespect a Xiaolin monk.

Kimiko screamed and launched herself at them man. She bounced off of him like a rubber ball and hit the floor hard.

Roy smirked and began to remove his jacket. first the free arm then he took his sword in the other hand and removed the jacket.

"You better let use have that wu," Kimiko picked herself up and jumped at him once again, "And let us go!"

"I think not," Roy shook his head and on her next attach he gabbed her thin wrist and pulled her to him drawing the sword against her throat.

* * *

Omi was running down the stairs trying to escape the angry dogs that had been released in the stairwells. They snapped at his heels and snarled. He didn't want to harm the puppies but they were pressing in on him harder. Omi struck on on the muzzle it whined but came even more vicious.

* * *

Clay was fighting to hold his ground as the roof seemed to lifting on a slope. the planters and flowers stayed put and the potted palms seemed firmly in place, but small gravel bits and dirt were sliding down to the lower half of the roof. There was no real way back in the hotel. Clay looked down at the beach far far below and he doubted he could survive the fall even with his command the earth chi.


	7. Chapter 7

Another Xiaolin Showdown fic. Same drill as the other...I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I loved the show and I am writing purely for enjoyment.

Blood Loss and Delirium

* * *

Jack's fingers shook. He wasn't sure if it was due to the cold, loss of blood, or the giggling fit he just broke into. Jack cringed in spite of his laughter. The dim bluish light made his face appear ghostly, or maybe the blood soaking through the fine silk cloth of his dress had made him appear so ghastly. Jack reached in and grabbed the handles of the tray inside the refrigerate cubical. He pulled her body out. A woman. Her once tan skin an ashy gray, she was no longer living, but Jack could tell she had been very beautiful when she was alive. There wasn't a mark on her aside from the long cut down her chest which had been carefully stitched. Jack guessed by the look of it and lack of healing or scar tissue that the injury was acquired postmortem.

Upon her head sat a wilted crown of flowers. Jack touched it and he felt a spark. He gasped. Inside he knew this was just too convenient. Jack wrapped his slender fingers around the viny circle and tugged it gently our of the woman's hair. He felt a warmth flooding his system that he hoped was the magic in the item but was wiling to bet the blood loss was messing with his senses...

* * *

...Raimundo kicked off his remaining shoe in anger. He stalked down the darkened hallway slowly. Cautious of the shadows where who knew what may lie beyond. He heard a lilt of someone's voice and turned his head. Someone was laughing. Actually someone was giggling girlishly. Rai sighed in frustration. What was Kimiko doing. He followed the sound and saw a slender figure looking into what resembled an ice box. Rai stepped into the room. He slid in something. It was too dark to see but whatever it was it was dark in color and there was a trail leading to the person. Raimundo watched as the darkened figure opened the door and bluish light flooded the room.

Jack! Jack Spicer. In that dress that had made the Brazilian teen breathe harder just looking at him. Now though his breath caught in his throat as the boy's giggles turned hysterical. Jack looked like a corpse standing there. His skin was like tissue paper and the dress had a dark patch blooming on the side that was clear even in the dim light. The dark trail on the floor was blood.

Jack pulled out a tray where a naked woman lay. It was clear she was deceased. Stunned into inaction the young monk watched as Jack pulled a brown dead flower wreath from the head of the corpse. It started to regenerate, and Raimundo swore he heard the other young man gasp in surprise as the dead flowers bloomed anew.

Jack was cackling now. His head thrown back; Rai could see the tears glistening in his eyes as he began to sink to the floor clutching the wreath to his chest. He couldn't watch this anymore...

* * *

...Jack felt his head swimming and he knew he had lost too much blood already but he couldn't help how he felt. He had gotten it right for once. Here was the Circlet of Hegan. In his hands! He could say he did it. Ironically he wouldn't probably last much longer if he didn't get medical attention. Jack fell on his bottom. The floor felt so cold but his body was very tired. He wanted to lay down and rest for a bit. He started to slump forward but his face was stopped inches from the floor as strong arms grabbed his shoulders. Jack yelped as a tiny bit of awareness returned to him. he held the wreath tight to his foam bosom.

"Shh," The one behind him silenced him.

"Rai-mundo?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah," The Brazilian tugged on Jack to stand, but Jack was about as firm as a bowl of warm jell-o.

"I-I can't get up," jack grunted at the other boy's non verbal cue to get up.

"You need to," Raimundo moved his hands under jack's armpits and hoisted him up as gently as he could. Jack screamed in pain as the wound in his side tore, "Jack you're soaked in blood." The tan young man hissed in his ear.

"That...asshole...stabbed...me," Jack explained and winced as his arm was pulled over broad shoulders. Jack's head lulled but he clutched the wreath harder than ever

"God Jack. We have to get you out of here," Rai said in a worried tone of voice.

"No no no," A deep voice crooned behind them. Rai froze as he heard the door shut behind them and a the click of a lock. Raimundo looked behind him.

"My lovely little work in progress isn't leaving here, and as for you..." The man paused long enough to produce a syringe. He pressed the plunger and grinned as liquid squirted from the tip, "You may watch as I enjoy my time with Jack." He approached the two. Raimundo Backed them up. The tray with the dead woman on it rolled back into the freezer. the Brazilian kicked out at the man's hand hitting the syringe away from him. The guy only grinned and whipped out a scalpel

"I can make you bleed instead. If you prefer to die first," Robert slashed at him narrowly missing the shorter man.

Jack blinked at the men stunned. Was Raimundo defending him? It made his heart race which wasn't good since it was probably just pumping out more of his life blood. Jack inhaled and closed his eyes. Without thinking he jammed the vines on his head. He felt the greenery twining securely to his soft pink hair.

"C-circlet of Hegan," He gasped out the name of the item activating it.

Robert was so close to planting his blade deep into the impertinent Latin boy's right eye. But his hit bounced back making the knife slip and graze his cheek. That had never happened. he looked to jack who was wearing the circlet. He growled and reached for the boy. Raimundo angrily grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

"Jack, I'm going to put you here. Just don't move I promise I'll get you out of here as soon as I whip this jerk's keister."

Robert tried again to reach Jack but Rai easily deflected him. Raimundo grinned when he realized that the man's attacks were bouncing off of him.

"Not so tough now are ya," He taunted.

Robert Growled and dived around Raimundo. Rai screamed as the man managed to grab Jack roughly.

"Jack!" Raimundo screamed and tried to attack the man but stopped mere centimeters from hitting Jack in the face. Jack's eyes widened as his throat was grabbed violently.

"B-but! I have the circlet," He managed to cough out.

"You do pretty Jack," Robert Nodded and pulled Jack around using him as a shield, "But, did no one tell you that the crown only protects those who the wearer chooses. The bearer of the crown is still vulnerable. That is why only the wife of the chief would inherit it. she was the most guarded and valued woman in the tribe. Nobody but the chief and her blood relatives were allowed to lay hands on her.

Robert Squeezed Jack's neck as she held him to his chest. Raimundo growled.

Jack swallowed hard, "What are you going to do? Gonna rape me now?"

Robert chuckled, "Not my masterpiece. No, you I was going to decorate and turn into a trophy." Robert pulled a remote from his pocket and on the far wall of the room a large flat screen descended from the ceiling. It flickered on and Jack held in a gag. Vats of Human remains lined a wall, and Skins stretched hanging from the opposite wall. between then was a mannequin in the stages of construction. it looked like a young island woman.

"Taxidermy?" Jack nearly scoffed at the crazed man.

"Carnal pleasure-so base, so undignified. I have my occasional dalliance, but the true beauty of the world deserves a bit of immortality in the form of my dolls. I still have mother to preserve, but I was deferring to you because you are such a rare Jewel. My brother might have wanted you if you were a woman, but believe me if you had been found out by him before me you would have been begging for death long before now. I have enjoyed the chase, but I think its time to end this," Robert's eyes gleamed like the blade in his hand. He seemed to have forgotten Raimundo. Until a fist smashed his nose. Robert screamed and dropped the scalpel. it clattered in the dark floor and the man clutched his nose screaming obscenities. Raimundo grabbed jack and hoisted him over his shoulder. There was little to no time for formalities.

"C'mon lets get out before you bleed to death," Raimundo shouted. Jack only nodded wide eyed and allowed himself to be manhandled despite the pain and embarrassment he couldn't help feeling relieved.


	8. Chapter 8

Another Xiaolin Showdown fic. Same drill as the other...I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I loved the show and I am writing purely for enjoyment.

The Ones Who Matter

* * *

The man grinned maniacally at the young girl. She was young but beautiful. Petite, less curvy then his normal fare, but he was actually not very picky when it came to women. This young woman was actually just a girl, but when he had used her and tossed her aside she wouldn't even warrant a passing memory. Kimiko was worn down fighting a man who was seemingly invulnerable. he deflected her every attack, and he didn't even have to move to block her. He just stood there, smug and full of himself, hand on the hilt of his sword. The sword he had brandished earlier, but was stowed away as he amused himself by watching her futile attempts at attacking him.

She attacked him hit an invisible wall and bounced off and then tried again getting angrier and angrier. Her inner fire reflected in her chi which was growing around her heating the room to the point the mirrors should be melting, in actuality the heat only surrounded her and was contained. When he did reach out and take her arm he seemed immune to her fire. He hurled her against the wall and she groaned in pain as the mirror cracked behind her. Kimiko groaned but picked herself up glaring at the arrogant man as he sauntered over toward her. he reached for her arm and she moved to smack his hand. He grinned when she was pushed back into the broken mirror. Ker once lovely kimono was torn and the shiny silks were scuffed, curled and torn from the heat of her fire and the shards of broken glass digging into her clothes. It sucked trying to fight in such confining clothes and much more so when her opponent was obviously cheating with this magic force field thing.

She growled as a large strong hand grabbed her throat and pulled her up. The man's breath smelled lightly of a fruity alcohol, not enough to consider him drunk, but enough that she felt sickened anyway. He reared back and formed a fist. She squirmed trying to get out of his grip before the fist made contact...

* * *

...Clay was hanging onto the handle of the glass frame door. The slope had become severe so gradually that he almost didn't believe the roof garden was actually opening up like the lid of a trashcan. The floor was separating from the glass door slowly, glass that Clay normally would have been able to shatter instantly. He leaned toward the glass rattling the door in hopes of breaking it somehow, but for all his strength any attempts at hitting the door quickly proved more than futile. Any out right attack on the building was deflected. he bounced off the glass like a rubber ball of a concrete wall, which could end with him bounding off the glass and sliding off the top of the building. Unlike a rubber ball he was certain he would go splat when he hit the ground below. He didn't even think that an awning would break his fall without breaking his neck (this wasn't like in the movies where the hero bounces back. He's taken his share of tumbles in the day and bones even his thick frame would give.

His next best hope was to some how find purchase on the ledge that was being created. under the roof slope a hydraulic system pushed the floor of the garden up on and angle. His only and best hope was that there was a limit to how steep the angle would become. If he did manage to get over the floor somehow then the machine might descend back on top of him and crush him in the mechanical workings. Clay silently held his grip pulling with all his might to keep from falling faintly hoping the lock on the door would give out under his weight...

* * *

...Omi had hit what he assumed must be the bottom of the seemingly endless stairs. He found a door that was crudely chained closed he pulled on it and managed to squeeze through the small opening. Just as he freed himself a snarling snapping set of jaws forced their way through the gap. Omi tried to shut the door on the vicious dog's muzzle as it tried to bite him. The door bolunced back and the dog tried to force its body though. It whined as it became trapped in the tight space. Omi backed away waiting for the dog to free itself and come after him once again when a second snarl announced itself and the dog in the door yelped and pulled back snapping at the one that had run into its hind quarters. The door shut itself while the dogs fought eachother.

Omi never felt so relieved.

He felt a hand on his head and screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Relax short stuff," Raimundo chuckled. Omi turned to see the Brazilian holding a pretty girl over his shoulder. His eyes went big when he realized that the girl was the one they had seen. The one that Raimundo had said was Jack's relative. His eyes widened as he noticed the blood.

"Jack Spicer's family is most grievously injured," Omi announced way too loud. Raimundo shushed him. He almost corrected Omi about the identity of the person on his shoulder but stopped himself. It wasn't the time or place to out Jack.

Jack had other ideas, "Its me you little cheese puff." He grumbled in his ever so slightly more masculine voice.

"Jack Spicer? You make a very pretty girl. Why do you dress up as a boy?" Omi asked innocently, "Perhaps you wanted to be taken more seriously. Since it is obviously better to be a boy, you dressed as a boy. I am right, aren't I? You should not go around dressed as a boy. I would have gone easier on you in showdowns. Besides Kimiko is a girl and she is still an adequate fighter." He seemed to pat himself on the back for his deductions. Raimundo snickered and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Careful Kimiko doesn't hear you say that Omi," Raimundo warned him in a laughing voice.

Jack smacked his face in annoyance, "Raimundo please put me down, and Omi I am a boy. I just dressed this way to get closer to the Wu. Wuya seemed to think only a girl could get close enough to st-to retrieve the Circlet." "e corrected himself from saying he had stolen the Wu. Though technically, at least legally technically the Wu belonged the to Mana Lei family. But this would not be the first time someone was less than willing to give up an artifact for _"the good of the world" _and to prevent _"one thousand years of darkness."_

"Hey have you seen the others?" Raimundo asked suddenly. He gingerly rested Jack against the wall.

* * *

The extremely paler than normal Jack leaned back and rubbed his side hissing in pain. It might not have hit anything vital but that Knife wound was deep and it hurt. Now that his adrenalin was wearing off it was really hurting, and the room was spinning.

Omi and Raimundo were talking but it sounded muffled like the were in the next room. Jack let his head roll to the side and looked at the to other boys he only saw smears of tan and black.

"G-guys," Jack slurred slowly.

* * *

"So, you have no idea where Clay and Kimiko are, and Dojo told us he was going to go nap on the beach until it was time for us to leave," Raimundo was going over their situation trying to be a good leader and alleviate some of Omi's fears. It wasn't working and now Jack was tugging on his sleeve.

"What?!" he barked in annoyance.

"I think Imma pass ou-" Jack's eyes fluttered and he began to slide down the wall leaving a smear of blood on the painted cinder block he had been supporting himself with.

"Crap!" Rai grabbed Jack under the arms and pulled him forward in an unintentional hug. He hooked his arm under the other boy's and wrapped it around Jack's back. He brought his hand up to lightly smack Jack's cheeks to rouse him. Jack's eyes fluttered and he whined in pain.

"Omi...we are going to have to find Kimiko and Clay and get out of here. Jack's lost way too much blood if we don't get him to the hospital soon..." Rai looked at Jack's slender face and frowned. He already looked half dead.

We cannot go up the stairs...even if you and Jack Spicer could fit through there are mean dogs behind that door.

"Rai nodded, Well lets take the elevator then," Rai brought his free hand down under Jack's knees and hoisted him up princess style. it seemed fitting. Him being in a dress and looking the epitome of the damsel in distress. If things weren't so dire he'd have laughed and never let Jack live this down, but since Jack's live currently hung in the balance he would give the boy a rain check.

"Lets go I have a plan but I'm gonna need your help. God I hope this works. Jack's time is running out fast.


End file.
